<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apology to the Sky by CloudyPinkTwink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580052">Apology to the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink'>CloudyPinkTwink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, drug mention, slight AU, talk of doing drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The case was too familiar- too much like his own story. A rebellious child with an overbearing, quick to anger but overall "loving" father. Lucifer didn't buy that he was oh so loving to the extent that he threw his son out, and it was clear as day to anyone who looked for longer than a second.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apology to the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case was too familiar- too much like his own story. A rebellious child with an overbearing, quick to anger but overall "loving" father. Lucifer didn't buy that he was oh so loving to the extent that he threw his son out, and it was clear as day to anyone who looked for longer than a second.</p><p>Or, at least Lucifer felt it was clear as day. It took a bit for the detective to actually see the truth and trust the Devil's judgement that for once, it wasn't his personal feelings getting in the way.</p><p>...Okay, it wasn't <em>just</em> his personal feelings getting in the way; while Lucifer likely wouldn't have ever accepted the man as possibly being good for how he treated his son, in this scenario he was proven to be right. The man truly lacked compassion towards the boy and was more than deserving of his anger and ire. He was also baseless and falsely accusing his son of crime, simply because the boy- Luke- had left the path he carefully crafted with money and distant orders.</p><p>More than once, the detective had to tell him to back off from taking the case personally. There were plenty of times she told him straight up to leave it, but of course, he didn't; Lucifer simply calmed down enough to not be as big a nuisance. This allowed the Detective to do her work well enough that they were able to move forward; to witness the confrontation between father and son.</p><p>The son was a young man struggling with homelessness and drug addiction, who had been kicked onto the curb for one too many mistakes. He wasn't able to fix himself for he lacked a support system entirely- his family, his friends- they all abandoned him when his father told him he was disowned. For the last few years, he had tried his best to get his life in order but multiple sources kept telling them that something would happen and the building blocks would come tumbling down once more and he would find comfort in rage filled fights and numbing alcohol and drugs.</p><p>Of course all Lucifer could taste was bitterness- he knew that loneliness all too well. That fear, that pain… it was something he understood. The desperation for the sadness to just go away, so one will do anything to get rid of it. Of course the Devil knew that; he loved testing drugs in his early days, and he had gotten in plenty of fights with demons to quell the anger that threatened to overrun his system.</p><p>So it was understanding that lead Lucifer to root for the boy; to hope he succeeded and overcame his father and his ruling.</p><p>"I don't understand, dad!" Luke yelled, the gun pointed at his father, ignoring the police shouting at him to put the weapon down; to calm down and speak to them rationally. They could get him help if he just stopped and listened- but he didn't.. "All you ever did was yell at me or ground me until finally- <em>finally!-</em> you threw me out!" He let out a broken laugh, a tear falling down his cheek ignored.</p><p>"You think you don't deserve consequences?" His father stared him down, anger unwavering. <em>Pride</em> unwavering. "You were a mess who wouldn't listen-"</p><p>"<em>No, dad!"</em> Luke's voice was strained, more tears spilling. Lucifer felt his stomach churn. <em>It was too familiar</em>. "You don't listen! I tried talking to you- asking what I was doing wrong and how I could do better! How I could <em>fix</em> my mistakes! But you never showed me!"</p><p>"I expected you to know better!"</p><p>"How?! All you ever did was shove money in my face after grounding me!" A bitter laugh. "Money doesn't tell me what was wrong! Money doesn't comfort me when my best friend cheats on me with the person I loved! Money doesn't solve that everyone around me was fake and cheap-" He lifted the gun once more. "That <em>you</em> were fake and never loved me!"</p><p>"Of course I love you!" His father, a Matthew, insisted- the lie was strong that the Prince of Lies knew everyone else could see it.</p><p>Including Luke.</p><p>"Oh, so that's why you told the cops I killed <em>my own brother</em>?!" The screech was filled with a pain that few would understand. A Fallen angel who was painted to be Humanity's scapegoat for evil understood it clearly. "You love me so much you think I would kill the one person who tried to be there for me? You didn't even let me come to see him while he was fighting for his life in the hospital, and now you blame me just because I'm angry with <em>you</em>?!"</p><p>Cocking the gun and laughing unhinged, everyone witnessing tensed; "If I'm going to kill anyone, it's going to be the bastard who <em>ruined</em> my life! It's going to be you, Dad!"</p><p>He was going to pull the trigger, seemingly more than happy to end his father's life. That's where admittedly, Lucifer found they were different. Looking to the side, he could see the cops getting their weapons drawn as he refused to listen to reason.</p><p>If Lucifer didn't act fast-</p><p>There was no better option, they were going to shoot him down.</p><p>"Do you really think this is the way to handle it?" Lucifer walked out, approaching the son and ignoring the father- the man didn't even deserve a glimpse of his attention.. "He cast you out- he threw you into the streets with a claim of "tough love". He abandoned you with no second thought and now he blames you for something we both know you didn't do."</p><p>"Lucifer!" The Detective scolded, slightly horrified that he was stoking Luke's anger like a fire. Of all things to toss his own feelings on, why did it have to be this case? It was no secret he had daddy issues, after all, so almost everyone witnessing was horrified to see it was him who decided to step up and speak to the possible shooter.</p><p>Raising his hands to his partner to show that he was talking the boy down- better than they were doing- Lucifer continued despite the quiet gestures demanding he return to his previous position.</p><p>"I know what that's like, Luke." He approached slowly, taking note in how the child seemed to hesitate a bit with those words- a look of confusion before anger came back.</p><p>"No… No, you're a rich playboy. What do you know?" His grip on the gun became firmer; he thought the consultant was simply trying to lie and be empathetic.</p><p>"I wasn't like this when I got thrown out." Lucifer offered, splaying his hands in a show of peace. "When I got thrown out, I was completely alone in a place where if I let my guard down for even a moment, I would have been torn to shreds. I know what it's like to be kicked out with nothing but disappointment to weigh you down; and I know this isn't what you want to do."</p><p>That surprised those that knew the self proclaimed Devil; but that was to be expected. No one knew his origins- not truly, anyways. If they believed him then they may have a glimpse, but no one ever did so anything Lucifer admitted about his past of his own volition without the "guise" of God or Heaven tended to throw them.</p><p>Blue eyes bore into him, but Lucifer kept his focus on the boy.</p><p>"What do you mean? He <em>ruined</em> my life!"</p><p>"What about now?" The devil asked, tilting his head. "Eh? What about these years you've been on your own? Was he there telling you to get into fights? Was he there, putting the needle in your arm?"</p><p>Lucifer received no answer, but the boy began trembling and crying more.</p><p>"You don't want him dead, do you?"</p><p>It took a moment but, finally Luke turned his gaze- not his gun- from his father to look at Lucifer. The devil felt the poignant sadness stab him in the gut. "No… but he's everywhere. He's hanging over me like a goddamn shadow. I can't- I can't get free of him. I've been gone for years and when my brother gets killed, he blames <em>me</em> because I happened to come back to see him before he left. I was here, so I'm evil, and if I'm going to get arrested then I just- I might as well-"</p><p>His father remained silent.</p><p>"Killing him won't make you free." He knew that all too well- how many souls ended up in Hell because they killed someone out of desperation. They thought that maybe- just maybe- if they destroyed them, their shadow would be gone. They would be free at last- but then they weren't. The memories didn't leave, and the memories left impressions. More often than not, those poor souls were haunted by those they wanted to be free from. Those who were justified, and those who weren't.</p><p>"Killing him will only make it worse- you need help, Luke." The Detective spoke up, finally stepping forward and lowering her own gun. "You need help and you can get it. We can find out who killed your brother, and we can clear your name and get you set up at a rehab center where you can start over."</p><p>The Devil gave her a grateful nod; he was thankful she was trusting his judgement now.</p><p>Every now and then, he surprised people- even himself at times- by being a good judge of character.</p><p>The son seemed to break at that, and Lucifer didn't blame him. The Detective sounded so genuine- so caring… he knew it was because of the way she felt disturbed. Abandoning her own child like that was an unthinkable act- and no doubt she took pity on the boy before them. No doubt she simply saw that someone had been abandoned sooner than they'd been kicked out, and she mourned the loss of his childhood and innocence to a man's pride and greed.</p><p>It didn't take much more for sobs to fill the area, choking apologies to come from Luke as he sunk to the ground and let them take the gun.</p><p>Luke was taken away, and Chloe and Lucifer were able to deduce the true murderer; a cousin who was breaking under the pressure and extreme standards as well. Killing Luke's brother enabled them to be the next heir of the family, meaning a lot of quick money would be falling to them as well as an easy and protected job. Blaming Luke was the easiest thing to do, as he was the family disappointment.</p><p>Unluckily for them, Lucifer had a way of making people talk and was able to find an alibi for Luke, while Chloe put some clues together and realized how the cousin played into everything.</p><p>The father later found himself facing drug charges; it seemed to run in the family, but he had hidden his own addictions well with anger and aloofness. Perhaps, if anyone else had leveled the charges, it would have fallen apart.</p><p>Lucifer was not anyone else, and had the connections to tear him down as well as build Luke up.</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't tell him to shoot his dad." The Detective had said to Lucifer when they had a moment of silence together. "With your own issues with your father… well, we expected it, to be honest."</p><p>"Encourage someone to take violence against another? Why, I would never!" Sharing a smile, Lucifer couldn't stop the chuckle from passing his lips. Then he became more somber, taking a breath of cool air before continuing forward. "We're not the same, he and I, even if this… was painfully similar to my own situation. I would trade my father for a corn chip and feel no remorse but… he was shaking, crying. <em>Desperate</em> for freedom… he already had it, Detective. He just needs to see that."</p><p>"Would you kill your father if you had the chance?"</p><p>"...No, I wouldn't." Lucifer answered honestly, looking down towards the ring on his finger. To the other parent who had hurt her children. "I'm angry and hate him, but he is still my siblings' father as well. I do love them, even if I'm still rather upset at all of them for abandoning me for so long. I wouldn't want to cause such misery."</p><p>Despite what people thought, Lucifer wasn't one to immediately respond with killing. Not personally- he was an angel. He had never killed a human- he could have easily disobeyed that rule but he had no true desire to do so.</p><p>The idea of killing any of his family, regardless of how annoying or frustrating or <em>painful</em> they were was truly heartbreaking to the Devil. Even as he threatened Amenadiel, he wouldn't ever want to see him permanently gone from life.</p><p>Chloe nodded slowly, pursing her lips before she spoke- hesitating a bit. "I… don't know what it was like when you were alone." He avoided meeting her eyes by looking forward, and she could tell this wasn't something he shared comfortably. "I've only ever known you while you were… successful. I've never even considered you as something less than that."</p><p>"It was a long time ago, Detective." His voice was softer, a sad smile on his lips. "I found what I needed, what I wanted. Some things took longer than expected but…" His sadness faded as he finally regarded her, tilting his head a little. "I'm where I'd like to be."</p><p>Happiness and warmth filled the detective, and she lightly bumped her partner with her shoulder. "I'm where I want to be, too."</p><p>They fell into a companionable silence, comfortable and at peace with one another.</p><hr/><p>"Father, I've been doing some thinking."</p><p>Memories had been plaguing Lucifer ever since the case, to a point he wanted a quiet night alone in his penthouse, away from partying and noise. Away from the bodies of strangers, pressed against his own, offering warmth and touch but no love.</p><p>Lucifer could only think about the affections he was lacking. The laughter, the arm loops- the hugs and the smiles. The Love from his siblings he longed for, but casted aside in anger in his loneliness and resentment. In his pain and anguish, where he could only focus on how it <em>burned</em> and how no one came to see him even when he begged; even when he cried up at them. Even when he realized how he still needed them and he didn't want to be thrown out; none of them came then, and none of them ever had since.</p><p>Could one blame his heart for hardening over the eons?</p><p>Then he started going topside, to get some semblance of bonds. It would only be for a few short moments- or what felt like moments to a divine being who had been there long before humans. Lucifer made what he'd like to call friends, but he was self aware enough to know there wasn't that same trust and affection- he couldn't let himself feel that way, in fear of them leaving him or tossing him aside just as the people he loved most had.</p><p>Amenadiel had come and proven it when all he had for his younger brother was contempt and disgust. There was no love nor affection as he threw him back to Hell, time and time again, with no mercy or even a hint of remorse. There was no "I miss you" or anything of the like. Nothing that showed they felt the same for him as he felt for them.</p><p>Longing quickly turned to anger, and Lucifer quickly clamped down on second thoughts. He felt more than wronged by the entirety of his family- even his own Twin abandoned him in his Exile.</p><p>No one ever came to see him, and he wanted to hate them for it. So he said he did, and he drowned himself so all he had to focus on, if he would think about them, was his anger.</p><p>Anger he could manage. Anger was easier than saying he was wrong, and please come back. Fighting and sex were easier to focus on, rather than the longing for wings wrapped around his burnt and hurting body.</p><p>After a millennia or two, however, the anger did fade. Even more recently, however, Lucifer could easily suspect it was because he had finally built up genuine relationships; he had even reconciled to a point with Amenadiel. He was still quick to blame his father- still quick to anger at him meddling in his life- or what he thought was him meddling in his life still.</p><p>Yet, recently, he found himself taking more and more accountability for his own actions. More and more when something went wrong, his first thought wasn't about his father and how he had wronged him. Having honest relationships again showed him how sometimes his own actions had consequences that no one else were to blame. Plenty of times he had to genuinely apologize to Chloe or Linda and even Maze on occasion because he did something that wronged them.</p><p>Linda had been pushing for this, hadn't she? She never said he should try reconciling with his family anymore, and he wasn't sure that's what he was attempting at the moment, really. This though? Maybe he could do this much. Maybe he could look up and tell them where he was wrong and tell them he was sorry.</p><p>The boy had reminded him of himself, yet Lucifer hadn't acknowledged what he did the same way he had.</p><p>Los Angeles thrummed with life below him, and he took time to watch the city as it glistened beneath him. The colors were a proof of life, one the Devil always found peaceful despite the fact to humans the city was loud and alive. This city- his <em>home</em>- gave him a comfort he had been missing for so long, and finding the friends he had who offered love only cemented that. No longer was he alone, and no longer was he contemplating where to venture next.</p><p>Lucifer finally had a place where he could have roots and grow.</p><p>But he still missed his first home; not in the sense that he wanted to go back, oh no, he was more than content to never return to the Silver City.</p><p>He simply missed his family.</p><p>And while he cursed his father for unfairly casting him out… he had done something that was worthy of punishment. He had driven his family to fight because he found himself struggling to listen without any question. There had been a divide, a fight, and it had been his doing that caused it. There was certainly more to it than that- the fights that big were rarely so black and white, and it was time Lucifer recognized that and acted on it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Father." He stated softly, genuinely. He turned his head from the land he loved, looking up to the stars he created. They offered him warmth, even so far away. "Not for being angry at you. But… for starting the rebellion. For dragging my brothers and sisters in a fight that was my own."</p><p>"I was angry at you, and I was struggling with where I was going and what I was doing. You and Mum… well, you were constantly fighting, or you were tinkering with your humans. There were problems in our family- there were problems between you and I and it was impossible to work on. I was angry. And I let that get the better of me." He snorted, shaking his head and taking another swig of his drink. "I tend to do that, don't I?"</p><p>Of course he was met with silence, not that he was expecting an answer.</p><p>"It wasn't fair, though." He added with more bite to his words. "It wasn't fair for you to react like that. You know I had asked you before, calmly- politely. I had questioned you, yes, but at least I hadn't dragged anyone else in by then- yet you kept brushing me off. Shooing me away- you and I couldn't even talk without me being angry at you, and you getting angry at me. I hadn't immediately gone off the deep end and we both know that."</p><p>It was a never-ending cycle, then, one that pushed them both beyond their limits. Neither would have stopped though, so Lucifer doubted there would have ever been a different outcome than him lashing out and being banished as if no one had seen it coming.</p><p>Lucifer dipped his head, sighing softly before lifting his glass as a mock toast. "Well, good talk, Dad. Don't expect anymore for another millennia." There was an odd feeling of both heaviness and lightness. Perhaps it was finally saying what needed to be said, but not getting a response like he desperately wished.</p><p>When he turned around, there was a man.</p><p>He raised a glass in toast, a small smile on His lips. "Hello, son."</p><p>It was such a casual meeting after eons of resentment and anger and bitter pride, that Lucifer thought for a moment that he must be dreaming.</p><p>But no, there was his father. Responding to his prayers- to his apology- and sitting casually at his bar. Lucifer pulled himself from the balcony to stand behind the bar- to have that little wall between them. Of course he studied his father as he sat before him, studying the form he had chosen this time around. He was a tall, broad shouldered man with dark skin and little to no hair- but not quite bald like Amenadiel. His eyes crinkled with warmth and love, and a part of the devil scoffed at the emotion being displayed at him.</p><p>It had been so long since he was first denied it; it would take longer still for him to accept it as real.</p><p>"...Well, colour me surprised." Lucifer murmured, finding his voice once he got settled behind his bar to offer his father another drink- and to pour himself another one for sure. He was going to need a little alcohol if he was going to be having this conversation.</p><p>Of course Lucifer wouldn't admit it, but the part of him that was afraid of being disowned even further was banking on his father's track record of never responding to his prayers.</p><p>"No, Samael, I'm the one who should be surprised." His Father's voice was warm and firm, his gaze seeking his son's but the devil found it impossible to meet his eyes. Understandable, even if God wished to look in his gaze and show him the love he held firmly still. "You stepped forward to apologize to me, when I still clung to my pride and fears and refused to seek you out-"</p><p>Lucifer scoffed. "What fears? You can easily throw me back to hell with a snap of your fingers."</p><p>God couldn't help the brief flicker irritation- why was Lucifer the one child to interrupt and fight against Him so much? However, He calmed Himself, understanding that Lucifer had been open with him. <em>Vulnerable</em> in a way he hadn't been since millennia before The Rebellion. His Creation had done well in helping His son in a way He had failed.</p><p>Witnessing his son suffer for eons, even once he began meeting humans had hurt him, but he wasn't ready to interact and ruin things. The most he could offer was a Miracle, and she had done well in her friendship to Samael, his lightbringer.</p><p>"It's not that I fear controlling you; it's that I fear losing you even further. I could easily throw you where I wish, but to do so would be to earn your anger and hatred. No, I feared, son, that talking to you once my anger had faded would only anger you further. Our relationship has been quite difficult the past several eons- and even before The Rebellion, things between us were strained." Admitting things were hard for God- his Pride rivaled His son's. They had to have some common traits, he joked to himself. "I feared you weren't ready to talk to me, and that if I reached out, you'd only think I was manipulating you in some manner. That I was being dishonest with my love for you."</p><p>Lucifer was unable to keep his breath from hitching, briefly meeting his Father's eyes before looking down and away. Hearing his father speak of his own insecurities, after all this time- after all these thoughts and assumptions… it certainly did make him feel a little better.</p><p>As much as Lucifer wanted to insist out of anger that his Father was lying, but one of the main traits they shared beyond their stubborn pride was their extreme distaste towards lying. There was a part of him that was still wary and suspicious, but he at least knew he wasn't lying.</p><p>"Well, perhaps you were right about that." He admitted with some difficulty. "I think, if it hadn't been for my therapy and friendships, I would have never been open to discussing this with you."</p><p>God couldn't help the small smile from forming; while he hadn't necessarily planned for the other humans affecting his son so, he was glad it happened. The Miracle had offered a good friendship, but so did the therapist Linda Martin and even the child of the miracle was a good influence on his son. Thanks to them, his son had finally opened his heart back to his father, even if only a little bit.</p><p>"I'm thankful. I've missed you dearly, my little Light Bringer." The term of endearment clearly had an affect on his son; had it been that long since he felt loved? Of course it had.</p><p>Again, Lucifer attempted to hide his emotions at that. "I'm not ready to forgive you, you know." Of course he wasn't; both of them knew by now that this wasn't something to be fixed with a quick apology. Even if it had dimmed a lot of the anger and the apprehension.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I'm still hurting. I didn't have my family for… for eons." He swallowed thickly. "That's not something that will just go away."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Glancing at his father, he saw that he was sitting there patiently while Lucifer had begun pacing a bit, nervously turning the ring on his finger. It was a little nervous tick he had picked up; fiddling with some accessory or article of clothing. Before it was simply a cufflink, but spinning the ring from Lilith around offered some minor comfort and semblance of control.</p><p>Vaguely, he wondered if she would ever seek her daughter out if she knew Maze was above.</p><p>"But I know what I did… caused pain in our family. And I'm sorry for doing that." He plucked his drink back up, taking one last swig to finish it off and letting the warmth in his gut offer a familiar comfort as he was treading in unfamiliar territory. Apologizing wasn't an easy task, but he found that while there was this coil of fear, he <em>did</em> feel better.</p><p>Lucifer was sure Linda was going to be proud of him for that.</p><p>God finally stood, and Lucifer couldn't help the way he instinctively flinched; their eyes met and his father felt some level of pain at the immediate wariness in his son's eyes. He still feared that he could be punished and thrown back to Hell; or perhaps to the dark nothingness God had pushed to the farthest corners of the universe where nothing thrived, not even fire or sin.</p><p>Slowly, God approached Lucifer, practically telegraphing his movements so the Fallen Angel wouldn't lose his nerve and run away after all they had said. It had been so long- <em>too</em> long since God had seen his son look at him with more than anger and fear and desperately he wanted to change that.</p><p>He knew what caused this- he had seen Luke and Matthew- and he too felt the parallels of their relationship. While Lucifer looked to Luke, God had looked at Matthew and asked what he would do differently.</p><p>The man had remained proud and insistent that he was right in how he cast his son out; while Lucifer needed punishment, had it been necessary to keep him from all that he had known and loved for so long? Had this been the right decision, or had it simply been the action by a Father angry at his wife and child questioning him and clearly displeased?</p><p>Finally, the two were but an arm's length away, with apprehension and longing in the air.</p><p>There was nothing left to do but work on repairing things, and God decided it had been long enough.</p><p>"I know." God said finally, softly. "I forgive you."</p><p>He opened his arms, and Lucifer found himself sinking into them- with some tension, but he found that his father's arms still offered the same warmth and comfort as they had when he was still new to life and sought them far more often.</p><p>"I forgive you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one-shot I wrote awhile ago- before Season 5. I have edited a few things to match what I've learned from S5, but not everything. I was and will finish my other stuff don't worry; I just had this written and done already so felt like editing and finally posting it lmao. </p><p>Doesn't matter necessarily given this is just a one-shot. I don't know when exactly it takes place, but it is clearly a lil AU since God and Lucifer talk shit out bc I wanted to write what would happen if Lucifer saw an incident that reminded him too much of his own fam (I know there was an ep like that but shh) and instead of being angry and bitter, it made him a bit thoughtful and the influence from everyone finally had him apologizing. </p><p>Also! If you want to see any fanart I do, I'm KaffernsArt on Twitter and Instagram :) I'm trying to use those more since I've been drawing a bit more fanart dskfljh Feel free to chitchat about fandom stuff there too I need more fandom friends LMAO</p><p>Hope y'all have a lovely week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>